


Heaven's Day

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Based on Honey I'll break you, M/M, Por su culpa yo shippeo ChangMinHo, de Irrelefante
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: "Debía serle sincero a Changmin y a sí mismo, era hora de hacerle saber al mayor las demandas de su instinto. Era ahora o nunca." Dentro del universo de 'Honey I'll break' de Irrelefante en AO3. Light BDSM. ChangMinHo.





	Heaven's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía rato queriendo hacer referencia a 'Honey i'll break you' pero no estaba segura de cómo y después de leer un pequeño escrito por allí en el blog ChangMinHo por fin me digné a escribir.

_Heaven’s Day_

Con libro entre las manos Changmin intentaba concentrarse, veía las palabras pasar frente a sus ojos pero nada de lo que leía lograba captar su atención, llevaba quizás unos quince minutos en el mismo párrafo y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba leyendo. No, su mente estaba demasiado lejos como para prestarle atención a las aburridas lecciones que debía terminar para el próximo examen final de la universidad. Su mente estaba total y completamente perdida en el recuerdo de la piel blanca y tersa de ese niño mimado que había estado viendo las últimas semanas; sí, Changmin no había dejado de fantasear en las línea seductoras que se marcaban en la piel de Minho a causa de la diminuta prenda que no ocultaba nada en absoluto, lo desentonante de ésta debido al color brillante en contraste con lo pálido del muchacho; un escalofrío le llenó de necesidad y opresión la boca del estómago. Cerró el libro en un movimiento rudo y salió de la biblioteca con prisa.

Changmin sabía que —desde aquel último encuentro—, Minho le había estado evitando; se habían mantenido en contacto, él despertaba con un montaña de mensajes de textos llenos de emoticones innecesarios pero no se quejaba en absoluto, y más de una vez Kyuhyun se había burlado al percatarse de como pasaba las horas contemplando el celular con medias palabras y tonterías. Pero Changmin sabía que debía darle algo de espacio a Minho, una vez olvidada la película le dejó encerrado un par de horas con un vibrador en lo más profundo en lo que él iba a por unos paquetes de ramen instantáneo y botellas de agua; Minho había caído exhausto entre sus brazos y desde el momento en que puso pie fuera del departamento supo que Minho necesitaba tiempo para estar por completo seguro de sí mismo y de la posibilidad de compartir con él todos sus deseos. Pero Changmin no podía obviar la vena posesiva que le atacaba cada vez que veía a Minho entre sus amigos y como Taemin se colgaba de su cuello mientras le lanzaba miradas venenosas en su dirección, como si el pequeño demonio supiese algo que Changmin no.

 A la semana de no tener contacto con Minho, Changmin simplemente lo dejó todo y se encaminó al departamento del chico.

Apenas tocó la puerta, le recibió Key con una sonrisa socarrona y sin mediar palabra le dejó pasar; sin vergüenza ni mucho menos, Changmin fue hasta la habitación de Minho y se puso cómodo en lo que esperaba al escurridizo de su dongsaeng, ojeó la habitación casi con extrañez como si nunca antes hubiese estado en ella y de cuenta nueva reparó en el cajón mal cerrado de la cómoda, la curiosidad mal sana pudo más que sus restricciones mentales. Se levantó y abrió el cajón encontrando con facilidad la mal escondida bolsa decorativa que guardaba las indecorosas prendas de vestir que habían estado embrujando su mente, no se percató de Key, quien le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta; el chico tocó para llamar su atención y le ofreció una bebida con una sonrisa casi inocente.

—¿Así que finalmente te dijo? —A Changmin le creció la indignación luego de escucharle, era obvio que Key era consciente del obscuro secreto de Minho, Key río ante el conjunto de emociones que se presentaron en su rostro, era un verdadero poema. —¿Quién crees que le compró su primera falda? — Fue allí donde Changmin lo entendió, él era el único que desconocía esa faceta de Minho; más claro que el agua estaba que Taemin tenía conocimiento y ahora Key se lo había hecho saber, entonces, ¿si _todos_ sabían de los apetitos de Minho, esas pequeñas necesidades que se daba a complacer a duras penas, por qué él no podía formar parte de eso? La rabia e impotencia le nublaron la vista y el entendimiento y salió disparado del departamento iracundo, subió a su auto y manejó descuidado sin un lugar claro a donde ir, no se percató de un confundido Minho que se detenía a pocos metros de distancia y le miraba marcharse.

Minho subió apresurado a su departamento en lo que marcaba el número de Changmin en el celular, pero éste le aparecía apagado.

—Hyung. —Llamó a Key en lo que el rubio le ofreció la intacta bebida que había preparado para Changmin en primer lugar. —Vi el auto de Changmin-hyung en la calle, ¿estuvo aquí? —El rostro contraído de Minho hizo a Key bufar de frustración, para ser mayor, Changmin —en ocasiones—, era un reverendo idiota.

—Imbécil. —Susurró para si en lo que cubría su rostro con una mano y con la otra palmeaba el hombro de Minho, Key se sorprendía de la paciencia que debía tener su amigo para lidiar con el hombre incorregible que era Changmin. —Sí, estuvo aquí.

Minho se sentó en el filo de su cama sintiéndose pesado, Key le había comentado la fugaz visita de Changmin y como le había visto ojeando los cajones de su ropa, en su ignorancia le había hecho un comentario con respecto a las decisiones de su vestimenta con la tonta creencia de que Changmin lo disfrutaría pero en su lugar, el hombre había huido despavorido sin dejar rastro.

—¿Él si lo sabía, cierto? —Le preguntó Key sintiéndose culpable. —Le vi con las _panties_ que guardas en el cajón, no parecía asombrado así que, asumí que se lo habías dicho.

—No. Bueno, sí, es decir, si lo sabía, es solo que no del todo. —Los colores subieron a su rostro y su rostro se contrajo de nervio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Yo no se lo dije. Él lo descubrió por sí solo.  

—Oh. —Dijo en una respiración. — _¡Oh!_ —Ahora entendía porque Changmin se había molestado tanto; Key no le había mentido, él si había sido quien le compró a Minho su primera falda, pero eso no era lo que le incomodaba a Changmin, asunto contrario, Key estaba seguro que Changmin aprovecharía al máximo la pequeña colección que había armado para Minho, lo que le había molestado al hombre había sido el hecho de no haberlo sabido antes, y peor aún, lo había escuchado de su boca, no de Minho. —Los dos son un par de tontos. —Fue lo último que dijo Key para luego dejarle solo, no sin antes sembrarle la idea de hablar con Changmin lo más pronto posible; Key saldría por un par de horas con Jonghyun y se aseguraría de no regresar esa noche. Y así fue como Minho terminó pensativo, debía serle sincero a Changmin y a sí mismo, era hora de hacerle saber al mayor las demandas de su instinto. Era ahora o nunca.

Fue hasta su closet con paso decidido, rebuscó entre sus pertenencias y cuando encontró lo que necesitaba, se dirigió al baño para prepararse.

 

 

 

Horas más tarde Changmin se extrañó de recibir un escueto mensaje por parte de Minho, en el cual leía algo como: _‘Key ha salido. Ven al departamento. Ahora’_. Changmin bufó indignado, ¿quién se creía ese muchachito malcriado para darle órdenes? Menos mal que no había nadie allí con él para verle salir disparado como bala a cumplir con el pedido. 

Llamó a la puerta pero no recibió respuesta y al girar la perilla se extrañó de encontrarla abierta, su voz resonó en la estancia con el nombre de Minho pero seguía sin obtener respuesta; cerrando la puerta tras su espalda y asegurando el pestillo volvió a llamar a Minho pero quien le recibió fue una figura desconocida. Estaba cerca del balcón, lo que podía observar era una figura menuda de cabello largo, lacio y negro, un flequillo cubría su frente; su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una enorme camisa de vestir blanca que le rozaba justo debajo de los muslos, piernas infinitas decoradas con medias que subían más arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos rojos tacón de aguja que agregaban siete centímetros de altura. La figura dio medio paso y Changmin pudo verle de perfil con claridad, pobladas cejas, largas pestañas y labios abultados, sonrosados y brillantes, le reconoció a la perfección.

— _Minjung_. —El nombre escapó de sus labios en una respiración y Minho se giró con soltura para verle mejor, sonrió sutil y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, se le acercaba despacio, con cuidado, tímido pero Changmin pudo reconocer el contoneo de las caderas de Minho y el tintineo de los tacones contra el suelto. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Minho dejó ambas manos en su pecho, a la altura de sus pectorales.

—Bienvenido, _oppa_. —Su mirada se obscureció, sus pupilas se dilataron, sus manos sudaron y la adrenalina le recorrió como un rayo hirviendo su sangre, su libido se hizo presente y su sentido común se apagó.

 

 

Con Minho acostado en la cama, Changmin se dedicó a detallar con atención el atuendo sencillo pero encantador. Su figura se delineaba con suavidad, ahora que caía en cuenta, esa era una de sus prendas personales, de esas que usaba para las citas importantes en la universidad y que probablemente había olvidado una de las tantas veces que se quedó en el departamento; la idea un Minho sumiso escondido entre su ropa le encendió, despertando por completo su erección que palpitaba y dolía furiosa entre sus pantalones. Con la punta de los dedos tanteó la silueta de sus caderas arrancando una risita silenciosa y le dio atención a la mayor atracción del momento. Separó las piernas de Minho y se coló fácil entre ellas, tomó la izquierda por la rodilla y la acercó a su rostro; se negó a deshacerse de los zapatos y dejó un beso cerca del tobillo donde terminaba la ornamenta, se inclinó un poco y acercó la mejilla a la tela apreciando su suavidad, sintió a Minho temblar.

Con la punta de la nariz trazó todo el trayecto desde el tobillo hasta el muslo interno de Minho, el roce de la camisa contra su rostro le causó cosquillas débiles, dejó la pierna descansar y la ubicó dulce a un lado, dejando que el tacón quedase en perfecta alineación con el suelo. Sus manos viajaron lentas y tortuosas por el pecho de Minho deshaciendo los botones, Minho se removía y arqueaba la espalda tratando de obtener contacto pero una orden susurrante en su oído le obligó a permanecer estático.

—Quieto. —Changmin se irguió por completo, estirando la espalda y miró a Minho desde lo alto, una sonrisa maligna cruzó su rostro al contemplar el brillante y acalorado sonrojo que cubría el rostro  y parte del cuello del pequeño.

El pecho de Minho quedó al descubierto y Changmin admiró su figura, los obscuros pezones endurecidos que aclamaban su atención; su abdomen enmarcado con cuidado por el ejercicio y su vientre plano, pero lo que más le atrajo fueron las alargadas _panties_ de color negro traslucido, con detalles de encaje que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y solo le ofrecían a Minho la falsa seguridad de estar cubierto.

Tembló de expectativa ante el endurecido miembro que veía a la perfección aun con la ropa interior, la punta sobresalía de la tela y se hacía una diminuta mancha a causa de pre-seminal, su garganta se secó. Se arrodilló frente a Minho y sin aviso previo le probó, le dio una larga lamida desde la base por encima de la ropa y con ayuda de los dientes deslizó la prenda hasta dejarla colgando en uno de sus tobillos, sonrió macabro al encontrar el _plug_ suavemente asegurado en la tibieza que se escondía entre sus piernas.

Aquella iba a ser una noche larga.  

**Author's Note:**

> Esto va por Tsuki e Irrelefante que me hicieron hundir en el ship ChangMinHo. Pd: Unnie, ¿sabes que sigo esperando por 'Ve y diles', verdad? Yo sigo esperando que hagas que a Changmin le guste el café.


End file.
